Caskets can be employed for both display and interment of a deceased. Because of the display aspect, a casket must convey dignity and respect for the deceased. To accomplish the foregoing, it is known to manufacture caskets from hardwoods and metal, providing them with decorative features. However, the cost of such caskets can be beyond the reach of many.
Accordingly, caskets formed of corrugated paperboard and/or manufactured wood products have been developed. Such products can be manufactured at a much lower cost than the hardwood and metal caskets. However, significant costs remain in both material and shipment of caskets made from lower cost materials.
In addition, corrugated paperboard caskets are not structurally durable as wood or metal caskets. Accordingly, there is a need for reducing cost of material and shipment of caskets made from lower cost materials while maintaining the structural integrity of the casket.